The Wolf's Mission
by Leila Winters
Summary: Hajime Saitou seeks help in uncovering an underground network of prostitution. (This of course results in Tokio and Kenshin dressing up like prostitutes) Something has been bothering Tokio throughout...COMPLETED!
1. The Wolf's Mission: Enter Tokio

DISCLAIMER:  Yeah, I don't own the characters, nor do I claim to have any authority on the "technical" stuff.  Accuracy was not my prime directive, but I tried to keep the characters true.  This IS my first RK fic, so be nice, but don't be afraid to say something.  I should also warn you, many of this was written between class periods, between sleeping periods, and late at night.  Every now and then I'm sure I slip into the wrong tense or the writing becomes choppy…sorry.  It just happens.  It has taken forever to get anything written at all!  I hope you enjoy!

Oh yeah.  I should warn you that this takes place after the whole Kyoto arc and Shishio thing.  The Kenshin-gumi already knows that Saitou is alive, but they still don't particularly like him.

--------------------------------

The Wolf's Mission

By Leila Winters

"Saitou…what brings you here?"  Kenshin asked as the police officer walked into the dojo.  _He looks better than the last time I saw him, _Kenshin thought, watching him shake snow from his hat.  _The last few weeks have been kind of him._

Hajime Saitou smiled into Kenshin's eyes and said, "Just a little business while my wife is in town shopping."

            Kenshin visibly started as his entire face paled.  "Y-your WIFE?"

            The officer seemed unperturbed by Himura's shock.  "Well, naturally, Battousai.  Tokio is capable of taking care of herself.  But since I'm doing some work in Tokyo, it seemed cheaper to bring my wife here instead of keeping up a home in winter.  Besides, she may prove quite useful later on."

            Kenshin held back the flare of anger that came often when dealing with the wolf that was Hajime Saitou.  "You would use your own wife as bait?"  There was an undeniable harshness to his voice.

            Something flashed in Saitou's eyes as he coolly regarded the smaller man before him.  "Do not underestimate me, Battousai.  My wife is no liability to me, but I would not deliberately endanger her."

            "Oh, really?"  A familiar voice piped in.  "I guess that's a real shocker since you'd be willing to do just about anything else," Sanosuke said as he leaned against the doorframe behind Kenshin.

            "I don't see what business it is of yours."

            Sano gave Saitou a little smirk before replying.  "Easy.  Anything that involves Kenshin includes me.  You want Kenshin for a job, you better start planning for two."

            The conversation obviously below him, Saitou turned away from the fighter.  "Hmph.  I don't have time for this.  Moron."

            At that, Sanosuke's temper got the best of him.  "OH YEAH??  WELL, WHO'D WANNA MARRY A HEARTLESS BASTARD LIKE YOU ANYWAYS—"

"Hello?"

            The three men turned to see a beautiful woman in the doorway.  She smiled kindly and her gentle eyes traveled from Sanosuke to Kenshin and finally rested upon Saitou.

            Kenshin couldn't take his eyes off of her.  Her hair was up in a neat little twist at the back of her head, while a few wisps of hair framed her face.  She had on a dark blue cloak to keep the snow off and a warm kimono with a high neck.  There was a trace of mud at the hem of her cloak, and as she reached a hand up to tuck away a strand of hair, he noticed there was a small tear in her sleeve.  Somehow it just seemed out of place with this woman who looked so neat and tidy.  The woman smiled apologetically.

            "I'm sorry.  I ran into a little trouble at the market and then I couldn't remember the exact directions to this place.  You'll have to write it down for me sometime, Hajime-san."  With that, the woman removed her cloak and hung it on a nearby coat hook on the wall.

            "Kenshin…who's here?"  Kaoru asked as she popped her head into the room and stopped short at seeing Saitou.

            Kenshin gave a little cough and said, "Well, Saitou just stopped by and this is…" he paused, knowing the answer and not believing it.

            "Forgive me for not introducing myself sooner," the woman said as she gave a small bow.  "I am Tokio Fujita—or Saitou if you prefer."

            The sound of Sano and Kaoru hitting the floor echoed throughout the room.

            Sano recovered first.  "WHAT?? YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!!"

            "T-Tokio??  Hajime Saitou's WIFE??"  Kaoru croaked.

            "Hey, what's going on?"  Yahiko asked as he and Megumi walked into the dojo, shaking snow from an umbrella.

            Kaoru pointed a shaking finger at the woman.  "T-that's Saitou's WIFE, Tokio!"

            It took a fraction of a second for Yahiko to respond.  "YEAH, RIGHT!  YOU THINK I'M STUPID, KAORU??"

            "Oh my…" was all Megumi said, a hand covering her mouth.

            Saitou coughed uncomfortably.  "Yes, well, anyways…I believe I had business to conduct with the Battousai."

            Tokio smiled at her husband.  "Of course.  I'm sorry for creating such a disturbance."

            Kenshin approached the mysterious woman.  "I hope you didn't have too much trouble at the market."

            The woman chuckled a little.  "Oh no, not at all!  I just seemed to have ripped my sleeve sometime when I was out.  Is there a room I can use to repair it?  I'm afraid I do not have anything proper beneath this to fix it out here."

            "Oh, that's no problem!"  Kaoru said, "I'm sure I have something that'll fit you while you fix your kimono!"

            The woman bowed again.  "That would be most generous of you Kamiya-dono."

            Kaoru stopped in her tracks.  "How did you know my name?"

            Tokio blinked in confusion.  "Why, I know all of you.  My husband speaks of you often.  Kaoru Kamiya:  you run this dojo and helped fight the Juppongottena in Kyoto.  Kenshin Himura:  Battousai the Manslayer turned wanderer.  Sanosuke Sagara:  fighter for hire who…fights.  Yahiko Miyojin:  the boy with samurai blood.  Megumi Takani:  the talented doctor from Aizu.  I'm surprised to see all of you here under one roof.  Are Misao Makimachi and Aoshi Shinomori still in Kyoto?"

            All anyone could do was nod.

            Tokio gave an embarrassed smile.  "Oh, well, that's too bad.  I was hoping to meet them.  Kamiya-dono, may I have the extra clothes you spoke of?  I know it's just a tear, but I don't want it to get any worse."

            Kaoru immediately brightened up.  "Of course, Tokio-san!  And don't call me Kamiya-dono.  It sounds much to formal.  Kaoru will do just fine."

            "Thank you…Kaoru-san"

-------------------------------------------

            Everyone was seated around the table:  Tokio next to her husband, and Kenshin, Kaoru, and Yahiko across from them.  Megumi and Sanosuke sat at opposite ends of the table.

            "Hey, Saitou," Yahiko said as he stuffed his mouth with fish.  "I guess you're pretty lucky to show up today.  Megumi's cooking is really good.  Kaoru's would probably kill a weaker man."

            "WHAT. DID. YOU. SAY??"  Kaoru fumed behind clenched teeth.

            "You heard me.  I'm surprised no one's gotten sick off of that stuff.  We'd all be better off if you took some cooking lessons from Megumi."

            The foxy doctor set down her cup of tea.  "You say that as if I have nothing better to do than teach some girl how to make decent meals!"

            Sanosuke swished the sake in his cup.  "Aw, c'mon, Fox.  Have a little heart.  You have to eat her food every now and then.  Being a doctor, can't you just tell her her food is unfit for human consumption?"

            "SHUT UP, YOU FREELOADING JERK!  I'LL NEVER LET YOU EAT HERE EVER AGAIN!"

            "Aw, c'mon, Missy."

            "That's what you get for insulting an ugly, raccoon girl like her!"

            Kenshin, Tokio and Saitou merely sat quietly while the others continued to argue.  Tokio finished sewing her kimono and placed the fabric on her lap.  Kenshin noticed a fresh paper cut on her right hand.  He couldn't think of what was disturbing him so much about this woman.

            _She's such a careful woman, _he thought.  _Why do these small things seem so out of place?_

Tokio still had on the high collar while Kaoru's clothes hung loosely around her shoulders.  She looked up and smiled kindly when she noticed Kenshin observing her.

            "My skeletons are not nearly as dark as yours, I assure you, Himura-san."

            Kenshin looked away, embarrassed at having been caught.  "I didn't mean to imply…"

            "It's all right.  It is I who is the wife of Hajime Saitou.  He has enough skeletons for the both of us—as you know, I'm sure."  Tokio placed her hand on the floor to assist in shifting to a more comfortable position.

            Saitou gave his wife the merest of glances before returning to his food.  "I am sitting right here, you know."

            "I have not forgotten."

            Megumi had quieted down and was now calmly sipping her tea.  She silently watched the odd couple behind her cup.

            "It would be a shame if my own wife talked about me in such a way when she thought I wasn't around."  And with that, he placed his hand on the floor to reach across the table for some extra vegetables.

            Megumi smiled secretly to herself.  _So, Hajime Saitou has a soft spot_, she thought.

            Kenshin noticed this seemingly casual gesture as well.  Saitou's hand had rested on top of his wife's—which was still on the floor beside him.  Kenshin felt something soften in his chest.  _Who would have thought that the former captain of the third squad of the Shinsengumi would harbor tender feelings for his wife?_

"Hajime –san, why don't you tell Himura-san about the upcoming job?"  Tokio looked prettily at her husband.

            He remained as cold as ever.  "It is not a habit of mine to involve women or children."

            "That's no excuse. You KNOW that the others will find out eventually.  This way, we not only save our breaths, but we also save the rain forests."  Tokio calmly reached for the teakettle that sat in the center of the table.

            Saitou never let her hands touch the kettle.  His hands casually brushed hers away in mid-air and poured the tea—first for his wife and then for himself.

            Sano watched this gesture with narrowed eyes.  _The bastard won't even let her do anything on her own.  Being married to that guy is going to kill her someday._

            "Since when do we use tree paper?  I believe in this Meiji Era, we use rice paper from our own fields."

            "Well, then, you'll just be saving our rice paddies, then won't you?"

            Saitou looked directly into Tokio's eyes.  "Don't argue with me, woman."

            She looked right back at him, an eyebrow cocked.  "I wouldn't think of it, Hajime-san," her voice never lost it's gentle lilt.

            The couple had everyone's attention now.

            "Hmph.  You have a funny way of showing it," Saitou grumbled while lifting a match to his lips.

            Tokio's hand shot up and wrenched the cigarette from between his lips.  Her soft voice rose above the collective gasps from around the table, "If you will not listen to me, then you certainly will not smoke."

            "Give me my cigarette."

            "I will not."

            The air seemed to be charged with electricity.  No one breathed.

            Sanosuke was preparing for battle.  _No way in hell am I letting this asshole touch her._

Kenshin braced himself for a fight.

            As fast as it had come, the tension broke.  Saitou gave Kenshin a wry smile.  "I hope you remember that married life isn't easy, Battousai."  And in resignation, he contented himself with placing a toothpick between his thin lips. 

            The shock of what had just transpired hit everyone else like a bulldozer.  This soft-spoken woman had just defied Hajime Saitou and lived to tell the tale!

            Yahiko stared in awe and asked what everyone else was thinking, "Are you just going to let her get away with that?"

            Saitou fixed the boy with a strange look, "Well, what would you prefer me to do?  Gotatsu my own wife against the table?"

            Yahiko gulped a few times.  "What I mean is…well…what I MEANT…"

            Kaoru jumped in before the boy could finish.  "What he MEANT to say is that we're glad things could be settled peacefully and we really would prefer it if NO ONE got Gotatsu'd today—ESPECIALLY inside the dojo."  Beat.  "Please?"

            Saitou regarded Kaoru with a cool stare.  Abruptly, he dismissed her words, focusing his attention on the redheaded man in front of him.  "I suppose Tokio has a point.  Knowing you, everyone here would find out within a week."

            Tokio slipped the cigarette into his breast pocket.  "You may have that one later tonight, Hajime-san."

            Saitou's mouth twitched in a slight grin, but other than that, showed no outward sign of acknowledging his wife's words.  "The job is relatively simple:  infiltrate the enemy's main base and apprehend key players."

            Kenshin looked skeptical.  "What do you need me for?"

            "Well, for years we have suspected men on our own force of aiding the prostitution business.  It wasn't until recently that the head chief has become a suspect in pulling the strings in this filthy operation.  They like to grab young girls off the street, tie their hands above their heads, and sell their bodies off.  After a while, the girls are allowed to be unbound, but any refusals or escape-attempts…and the girls are subjected to brutal gang rapes followed by death.  Those aren't only young girls selling their bodies—but women of all ages and young boys as well."

            "What makes you think the chief is involved?"

            "Not only do the slaves taken into custody mysteriously disappear or are found murdered, the guards placed in charge of them are somehow or another one of Chief Arigotowa's men."  Saitou pulled out a picture from his breast pocket.  "This is a picture of Arigotowa.  The operation begins next week. Are you in or out?"

            Kenshin considered this man's words.  Finally, he levered himself up with his sheath and replied, "I am sorry to have brought you all this way for nothing, Saitou, but I really have no intention of getting into that business again.  However, I sincerely hope that your mission is successful.

            Saitou also got up, using his katana to aid him.  "I'm afraid it isn't that simple.  After telling you all of this, I'll have to ask you to reconsider…" he slowly unsheathed his katana.  "Or die."

            Kenshin's eyes narrowed.  _So that's how it's going to be, now is it?_  The smaller man poised himself for batto-jutsu, his feet braced.  "I do not wish to fight you, Saitou.  However, if you continue, I will have no choice but to defend those in this dojo."

            "Wait!  Hajime-san, you will regret this," Tokio stood and wrapped her arms around her husband's waist.

            A hand went to her wrist.  "Let go," with a whirl, Saitou had disengaged her hands and gave her a push that sent her slamming into the wall.

            "BASTARD!"  Sano growled.

            "Tokio-dono…are you all right?"  Kaoru and Megumi materialized by her side.

            The woman panted and looked relatively calm, despite the rough treatment from her husband.  "Megumi-dono…"

            Saitou's leg snaked out and kicked the table out of the way, overturning glasses in the process.

            "Megumi-dono…did you cook the curry in alcohol?"  The woman's eyes kept a wary lookout for her husband as he regarded his opponent.

            Megumi thought for a moment.  "Yes, I cooked it in brandy, why?"

            Kenshin positioned his hand above the handle of his sword.  Saitou crouched low and positioned his body for Gotatsu mode.

            Tokio held her head up, a determined set to her jaw.

            In a flash, the men raced toward each other, swords ready.  Their eyes spoke of a promise of death.

            "NO!"  The older woman's voice cracked on the single word.

            "Tokio!"  The onlookers watched helplessly—horrified—as the small woman dashed toward the two men.

-------------------------------------------------

            Kenshin and Saitou froze simultaneously, there faces mirroring the other's shock.

            Kenshin's mind struggled for words.  _Amazing.  Such speed…_

Eyes watched Tokio as she leaned a heavy hand on the wall, her breath panting and ragged.  In her other hand…was Saitou's katana.

            "You mustn't fight here…" her head slowly rose, revealing determined eyes.  "If you are going to fight…you will fight outside…

            The katana clattered to the floor.  The woman's body pitched forward, into Saitou's arms.

---------------------------------

^_^  That's all for now!  I'm still typing the rest of it…still, it's not finished.  I'm hoping to add a little more comedy.  Hope you enjoyed it!  Thanks for reading!


	2. Behind Closed Doors

WRITER'S NOTE:  Yay!  Thank you for all the people that actually read it and gave me positive reviews!  You have no idea how refreshing it is to have people honestly enjoy something!

            Well, the hardest thing with writing this has been making sure that Tokio STAYS the mysterious, demur, and gentle woman that she is.  I keep having the urge to change that, but then she'll become exactly what I can't stand in other fics…annoying.  I'm also finding atmosphere a little difficult to create, but then again, why worry?  This is only my first fic.  It's not like it needs to be a work of art or anything.  Hope you like!

------------------------------------------------------------

The Wolf's Mission

"Behind Closed Doors"

by Leila Winters

            "How is she, Megumi-dono?"  Kenshin fixed the doctor with an inquiring gaze.

            "She'll be fine.  Her body couldn't take the strain that was put on it.  She needs to rest.  I wouldn't recommend moving her at all tonight."

            Kenshin closed his eyes in relief.  "Thank you."

            "She asked to speak with you, if it wasn't too much trouble."

            The samurai looked to Saitou for approval.

            "Go ahead, Battousai.  She won't attack you."

            Sanosuke growled.  _That bastard!  Doesn't he even care that his wife can't move for the rest of the night??  This is all his fault!  If I were Tokio's husband, I'd give her the respect that woman deserves!_

Saitou sat on the floor, his legs curled up, and the cigarette that was lovingly placed in his breast pocket was already half gone.  He took another long drag.  "It's best not to keep Tokio waiting, Battousai."

-------------------------------------------------------

            "Himura-dono, I'm pleased you came," Tokio was lying on her back on top of a soft roll.  An elaborately embroidered quilt lay on top of her small form.

            Kenshin smiled.  "I'm pleased that you are going to get better, Tokio-dono, that I am.  You gave us quite a scare back there.  You could have been very seriously injured.  One thing I couldn't figure out…" Kenshin's eyes became serious.  "How is it that you gathered up enough speed to come between Saitou and myself and manage to take his katana from him—a difficult task, I can imagine."

            Tokio smiled kindly and stared aimlessly at the ceiling.  "Sometimes, Himura-dono, you have to do what it takes to keep those around you from making terrible mistakes.  He will be angry with me for some time, but I could not allow him to fight you under such circumstances.  It wouldn't seem right."

            "You and Saitou seem to have an interesting relationship.  He does not particularly warm up to you.  Is it hard, living with him?"

            Tokio chuckled.  "No relationship is easy, Himura-san.  My husband and I get along.  That is all one can hope for in a marriage."

            Kenshin's mind absorbed this information like candy.  _There must be more to this, I know it.  Saitou would not agree to a marriage that would hinder his career.  Tokio-dono must be a very special woman, to marry a man like Hajime Saitou_.

            "Don't be angry with my husband, Himura-san."

            "Why would I be angry?"

            "He wasn't himself tonight.  The curry was cooked in brandy.  Megumi-dono didn't know…"

            The swordsman leaned forward.  "Megumi-san?  …Didn't know what?"

            "During the Revolution, when my husband was a member of the Shinsengumi, he and the others used to throw wild parties after successful missions.  Because of the residual adrenaline after the kills, they would still be consumed with blood lust…Since the beginning of the Meiji Era, my husband refuses to imbibe alcohol for fear that the associated feelings with alcohol would kick in again."

            Kenshin's face showed his uncertainty.  "Fear?"

            Tokio gave the man a direct look.  "He is afraid of becoming a cold-blooded murderer again, Himura-dono.  Much like yourself, only my husband is not afraid to kill out of necessity or according to his moral code."

            The swordsman sat in thoughtful silence.  How he had wanted to learn more of the Wolf of Mibu.  The enigma that was Hajime Saitou.  He wasn't so sure he wanted to know more now.  _It might have been easier to stay rivals._

            The woman interrupted Kenshin's reverie.  "Don't think that this excuses his behavior.  My husband attacked you not only from blood lust, but also from desperation."

            The wanderer's eyes imperceptibly widened.

            "He really had no one else to go to.  I must ask you to reconsider his proposal.  Please, Mr. Himura."  Though neither her voice nor her eyes conveyed her desperation, Kenshin felt the hair on the back of his neck prick up.

            "…But why?"

            At this, Tokio sat up, ignoring the swordsman's attempts to lay her back down.  Her luminous eyes looked thoughtful and haunted at the same time.  "The truth is, Himura-san…my husband has no allies.  He has been fighting alone for so long, he forgot what it is to fight as a team," with a final look of helplessness, "He has forgotten how to ask for help."

            "Forgive me for being presumptuous, but wouldn't your husband rather see me dead?"

            Tokio smiled at the man kneeling beside her.  "It is true that my husband holds a personal grudge against you…however, both of you also have a mutual respect for one another.  To him, you are his peer and whether either of you will admit it or not, he's grown quite fond of you, Himura-san."  At that, her gentle voice gave way to an equally gentle smile.

            Kenshin was so enraptured by her eyes that he had nearly missed her words.  _A peer? _ Saitou saw him on an equal level?  It all seemed so unreal.

            Kenshin opened his mouth, but before he could reply, Hajime Saitou appeared in the doorway.  "I would like a few moments with my wife."

            The small man respectively bowed to the woman next to him, "Of course," and let the screen slide behind him.

            Hajime's amber eyes seemed to glow in the dark room.  His confident gait faltered slightly as he stopped next to his wife and crouched uncomfortably to meet her at eye level.  "You're not getting yourself into more trouble, now are you?"

            She gave him a coy look.  "Who, me?  Why, Hajime, are you jealous?"  She gave him one of her serene smiles.

            Saitou was silent for some time, merely staring at her.  After a long pause, he gathered his wife close, his lips lovingly on her forehead.  Tokio's eyes closed at the rare moment of stolen intimacy.  A soft sigh escaped her lips.

            "Are you all right?"  The man murmured against her skin.

            Tokio raised a hand and caressed his cheek.  "I am ready for anything."

            It was the policeman's turn to close his eyes at the flood of emotions that assailed him.  _His_ _Tokio…_

----------------------------------------------

            "Kenshin, is she going to be okay?"  Kaoru's hopeful eyes made the swordsman smile.

            "She will be fine.  Miss Megumi is a very fine doctor, that she is."

            At that, the doctor gave an embarrassed laugh.  "Ho ho ho, I'm just doing my job!"

            A low growl was heard at the other end of the room.  Sano rose unsteadily to his feet.  "How can you guys be so lighthearted about this?? There is a woman in there that nearly got killed by that psychotic husband of hers!"

            Kenshin looked appalled.  "Sano!"

            "All of you are so stupid!  Can't you see that he's KILLING her??"

            Yahiko, who'd been surprisingly quiet the past few minutes, spoke up.  "Now wait a minute.  I don't like Saitou as much as the next guy, but he seems pretty decent.  He's got his little code thing and if he were going to kill Tokio, he'd just do it outright and not go through the trouble to do it slowly."

            "But—"

            "Yahiko is right," Kenshin chimed in.  "Whatever kind of man Hajime Saitou is, I do not believe he would ever willingly harm his wife."

            "ARE YOU ALL CRAZY??  I don't care what you people say, Saitou is—"

            Sano's tirade was interrupted with the door sliding abruptly open.  Hajime Saitou stood calmly in the doorway, his wife partially hidden behind him.

            "Are you going to finish that thought, or are you just going to grind your teeth some more?"  Narrow amber eyes glittered dangerously at the young man.

            Before Sano could open his mouth, Saitou was already halfway to the door with his wife trailing after him.

            Megumi stormed over, pulling on the fabric at the policeman's back.  "Wait just a minute!  Where do you think you're going??"

            He turned around and barely gave her a glance.  "We are going out for a bit.  We will be back to hear the Battousai's answer."

            "Wait!  You can't just take her out of here!  She is MY patient, and she needs rest!"

            "I believe my wife can take care of herself."  At that, he raised a rather sardonic eyebrow.  "Hmm?"

            The doctor's eyes narrowed.  "Listen, you—"

            "I am feeling much better now, Miss Megumi.  You needn't worry about me.  Hajime will take good care of me, I assure you."  The woman's trusting smile had everyone holding their breaths, waiting to see what her husband would with that trust.

            Saitou smiled at his wife, an amused smirk that chased the shadows from his face.

            Kenshin watched silently, fascinated.  _He is indeed a lucky man to have found such a woman.  A woman who accepts him as he is_.

            The policeman took his wife's cloak and his hands casually brushed against her collar.  For an instant, dark bruises appeared on her neck.  Saitou barely missed a beat before settling the garment on his wife's shoulders and placing his heavy hands on them.  Tokio looked up and an unspoken understanding reached both of their eyes.

            The only other person aware of what had happened continued to watch in shock.  Images flashed through Kenshin's mind.

            _The tear on her sleeve._

_            The mud on the hem of her cloak._

            _"I ran into a little trouble at the market…"_

            _The—_

            "Tokio," Kenshin said suddenly.  "you went to the market today?"

            A little embarrassed at being directly addressed, she smiled and looked curiously at him.  "Why, yes I did."

            "Excuse me for asking, but why is it that you do not have any packages with you?"

            Tokio paused for a bit, unsure.  "I didn't find anything I liked, I'm afraid."

            "Ah.  I see.  Come back to us safely."

            "Indeed, I will, Himura-san."

            With that, the couple left unhindered.  The snow had stopped falling, leaving a peaceful feeling over the quiet town.

            "Kenshin?  Are you okay?"  Kaoru took an uncertain step towards the swordsman.

            "I'm fine," Kenshin replied, looking rather wistfully at her.  "I need to think things through for a while."

            "Yeah, me too," Sano said sullenly.

            "I better get going.  There may be other patients that need treating," Megumi made her way toward to door behind Kenshin and Sano.

            "I'll walk you, Fox."

            "Kaoru, I'm going with the big idiot.  He might get in trouble," Yahiko whispered none-too-discreetly.

            "I heard that, Brat!"

-------------------------------------------------

^_^  Hope you enjoyed it as much as the first chapter!  The stuff after this will take a little bit longer, since a lot of it still needs to be written, but hopefully, it'll all come naturally.  Thanks again for those of you that reviewed and took time to let me know what you thought!  *muah*

**FEEDBACK TIME**:  _Fujifunmum_ – Impressed or not, it's still a work in progress and it will all be meaningless if I never finish it.  *sniff*  WHY IS IT SO HARD???

_Takatome_ – Damn!  If only I as clever enough to have thought of that!  *takes out a pad and pencil to jot it down.*

_Claudia_ – What is it about that policeman that draws so many women?  I've observed that his most avid fans tend to be female.  My brother calls me a moron because Saitou happens to be my favorite character.  (Actually my favorite character is Tokio, but since she never shows up, I'm left with him as an alternative.)

_Sai_ – See, I battled with that very issue.  I was wondering what the hell Tokio should call her husband.  It wouldn't be proper if she called him –sama or –san, but then I thought about how much the guy's gotta hate public displays of affection and I opted for formality of some kind.  Especially since her life could be in danger because of who her husband is.  But I WILL keep that in mind as I continue to write.  THANKS!

_Mara_ - *giggles with girlish glee* I am a big fan of your work and I appreciate you taking the time to write a review despite a failed first try.  Sometimes I just give up.

_Tenshineko_ – If ONLY we could get Saitou to a party of ours.  ^_^ You really think Tokio is clumsy?  Is that because of the whole thing with the mud and torn sleeve?  Hee…that'll explain itself later on.  And actually, I knew that SOMEONE would take that cigarette line that way.  When I wrote it, I assumed she meant it in a puppy dog way.  "Good job, boy.  You can have this later if you stay good."  (But then again, sometimes the characters take on a life of their own (^_^)


	3. A Look Goes A Long Way

WRITER'S NOTE:  Still struggling to get words onto the paper…it's been slow going, what with me falling asleep every six words.  I've been working on a lot of my other stuff lately, so I'm sorry if this didn't come out as quickly as it could have.  But I hope you enjoy!!

----------------------------

The Wolf's Mission

"A Look Goes a Long Way"

By Leila Winters

            In the brilliance of the full moon over the snow-covered ground, a lone wolf sat watching over the city. It's amber eyes shone with a longing uncharacteristic of such a simple creature.

---------------------------------

Walking toward the empty market, the silence between the couple seemed stifling.  Saitou's gloved hand clenched dangerously, his anger barely restrained.  "Tokio…" he began, his voice a warning.

            They stopped in the brilliance of the moonlight.  The policeman waited expectantly and when no answers were forthcoming, he grabbed Tokio's forearms and shook her slightly.  "What happened?  Why didn't you tell me?  Tokio, look at me!"  He gave a final shake, fury already evident in his amber eyes.  "Who did this?"

            The woman looked up, her eyes a silent prayer.  "Hajime, please…it's nothing."  Her voice still gentle, despite her growing dismay.

            Immediately, something flashed in Saitou's eyes as he lifted her right hand into the light, showing her the small cut.  She tried to resist, but his hold on her wrist was too strong.  Saitou grabbed for her collar, uncovering the bruises so his eyes could feast upon them, feeding his growing anger.  His aura was almost tangible.

            Biting back a defiant remark, Tokio looked away.  "I'll show you."

            Each step took them deeper into the deserted market, and Saitou's mood became more murderous by the second.  The couple slowed to a halt.  The man looked to his wife.  "Here?"

            At her nod, he took slow, calculated steps through the deserted streets.  His eyes were alert and his senses were heightened.  His prey was nearby.

            Emerging from the shadows, Saitou spotted four figures making their way toward him.

            "Which one?"  The policeman asked his wife in a dangerous tone, never turning to glance at the woman.

            As if knowing instinctively what her husband was referring to, the woman replied, "Second right.  Black amulet necklace."

            The four figures had unsheathed several weapons that gleamed from the moon's rays bouncing off the snowy surface.

            Saitou nodded imperceptibly before unsheathing his own weapon and skewering the three men around his intended target.  The man looked around at his fallen companions in astonishment.

            "Wh-what ARE you?"

            Saitou's eyes glinted in the darkness.  "Your reaper."  And with that, he charged at the man, his katana shimmering ominously in the shadows.

            Tokio watched impassively at the slaughter from her position in the moonlight.  Her feet crunched lightly over the snow when the last man had fallen.  He was not dead.

            His head came shakily up as he felt a shadow over him.  "Excuse me, sir."  His eyes widened at the sight of the woman.

            "It's you…I—"

            "Excuse me, sir."  Tokio's voice must have held a magical tone, for her gentle words visibly calmed the man.  "That package you took from me.  I'm afraid I will need that back.  Where is it?"

            His hand went shakily into his garments, but Saitou's blade went swiftly to the man's neck, drawing a thin trail of blood.  He nodded for the man to continue.

            A small package with splotches of blood was placed in the smaller woman's hands, her smile reaching her eyes as she took a firm hold on her precious cargo.

            Tokio's face was the last thing the man saw before Saitou's blade dealt him justice with a graceful downward slash.

            "Come," Making sure that they were alone, Saitou reached for his wife's hand and led her way from the stench of death.

--------------------------------

            "Wait up, you idiot!  I can't keep up if you walk like that!"  Yahiko hollered at Sano, who was walking briskly back to the dojo.

            "Shut up, kid.  Just hurry up."

            The boy laughed and ran alongside the fighter.  "You're just mad because Megumi slammed the door in your face!"  Yahiko stuck his tongue out before Sano knocked him on the head once.  

"What do you know?  Stupid brat."

---------------------------------

            Kenshin sat outside the dojo, his back against its wall and his sword cradled against his shoulder.

            _If I do not go, Saitou will most likely try to hurt myself or someone close to me in order to get my cooperation.  I cannot allow that to happen.  But then Miss Tokio was sure that he was under the influence of alcohol when it happened.  Still…_

Words flashed through Kenshin's mind.

            _"My husband has no allies."_

            _How very sad for Saitou-san.  Being alone so much—even away from his wife._

-----------------------------------

            "I got something for you at the market today."  Tokio reached into her cloak and pulled out the blood-splattered package.

            They had arrived at the top of a tall hill on the outskirts of the city.  A shimmering pond lay before them as the moon cast an eerie glow over the sparsely covered grass.  Saitou stood under the shadows of a large cherry tree; the glow of his narrow eyes and the smoldering cigarette was all that was visible.

            Tokio stood at the water's edge, unwrapping her parcel.  Her husband strode out from the shadows to watch her unravel a marvelous cloth from the bloodied paper.  With a flourish, Tokio snapped the fabric and revealed beautiful, black-silk sleeping garments.

            The policeman ran his fingers through the fine threads and nodded to his wife, expressing his approval of such exquisite craftsmanship.

            Tokio couldn't quite look her husband in the eyes.  He was uncomfortable with sentimentality, this she knew, and so she kept her eyes steadily on the earth, overlooking the water that seemed to sparkle every time someone moved.

            She felt fingers under her chin, turning her head and tilting it up until their lips touched—lightly at first, and then turning more fervent as Saitou clasped his hands around Tokio's waist, her hands resting on the inside of her husband's elbows.

-----------------------------------

            Kenshin watched as the two figures silhouetted against the moon and came together in a warm kiss.  _The wolf had found his mate._

-----------------------------------

            Meanwhile, Yahiko was clinging onto Sano's back, his teeth digging into the wild hair.  Suddenly, the fighter stopped, his eyes gaping and jaw slack.

            "You big dummy!  Why are you stopping?"  Yahiko looked around until his eyes went to the couple whose figures were haloed in the moon's surreal light.  The boy stared at the two unmistakable figures in shock.  "Is that…"

            "Saitou."

            "NO WAY!"  The two of them stared stupidly for several moments before Yahiko finally snapped out of it.  "Hey, dummy!  Stop staring like some crazed pervert!  You want everyone to think you've got a problem??  What the hell is wrong with you??"

            Sanosuke was silent for some time.  Yahiko waited expectantly and became agitated when the fighter chose to ignore him.  Just as the boy opened his mouth to yell some more, Sano butted in.

            "We didn't see anything."

            Yahiko nearly fell off of the older man's shoulders.  "WHAT??  WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT??"

            "Listen.  Just forget about this.  Saitou may seem all sweet and lovey-dovey now, but he wasn't sweet earlier this night when he fought Kenshin, or when he slammed Tokio against the wall."

            The boy stayed quiet, listening to the fighter sound logical for once.

            "When you get right down to it, he's still the same bastard he always was.  This changes nothing.  Besides, I don't think he'll appreciate being spied on while he tries to patch up that marriage of his.  Let's get out of here."

            Sanosuke turned to continue walking towards the dojo.

------------------------------------------

            A dark grey wolf sat watching over the city.  It tensed, sensing something behind it.  It's amber eyes flashed and a dangerous growl escaped its throat, as it turned to approach what lay beyond the shadows.

            Cautiously emerging from behind a large tree came a light gray wolf with gentle eyes.

            The growling immediately ceased and the larger creature plodded over to inspect this new presence.

            The light gray wolf merely stood there and tolerated the beast's instinctive nature when it suddenly felt the other wolf nuzzle against its neck.  The two continued to nuzzle each other before disappearing into the woods once again.

---------------------------------------------

            "Perhaps you'd like to tell me what happened to you at the market," Saitou lit up another cigarette as he and his wife made their way back to the Kamiya dojo.

            Whenever they walked together, it was with them nearly side by side.  Tokio always allowed Saitou to be a half step ahead of her, so that she could stand partially behind him in order to be in a position easy to defend.  When they walked this way, they would constantly brush up against each other and Tokio always thought with longing how easy it would be to simply reach out and take his hand.  But she never did.

            The woman broke her thoughts and continued to steadily plod over the snow.  "Hajime, I thought we had discussed this."

            "No, I simply dispatched those worthless, petty criminals.  You did not tell me anything besides which one of them put you in a stranglehold."

            "It was nothing, Hajime."

            Saitou's eyes narrowed ever so slightly.  "Do not anger me, Tokio.  I am still in a foul mood."

            Tokio paused, not wanting to say.  "I do not think I should tell you.  It would only further agitate you and would be meaningless, because the men are already dead.  Do not trouble yourself any longer."

            In frustration, Saitou flicked his cigarette away, no longer enjoying the taste.  "At least tell me how you got away.  I need something, Tokio."

            The woman sighed in resignation.  "When I was knocked down on the ground, two of the men pinned me by my arms while the one took my package and proceeded to undo my kimono.  It was then that he straddled me and began to choke me."

            Seeing her husband's tense back and clenched fist, she mentally chastised herself for going into more details than were necessary.  "Being that my kimono was loose, I had free movement of my legs and brought my knee into the side of the man's ribcage."

            "You didn't maim the bastard?"

            Tokio hesitated before going on.  "It would have been harder to reach.  Regardless, I managed to tear myself away from the other two and dodge the fourth man's attempts to recapture me.  That is how I made it back to the dojo."

            "The cut, Tokio!  What about the cut?"  Saitou ground out, angered that she would leave out something so important.

            "A dagger from one of the men that pinned me."

            The policeman turned this information over and over again in his mind.  Someone had dared lay unfriendly hands upon his wife.

            "Hajime," Tokio's voice interrupted the policeman's thoughts.  "They knew who I was."

---------------------------------------------

            Kenshin had retreated into the warmth of the dojo when Sano and Yahiko arrived.

            "Say, Kenshin, are you really going to go through with this?"  Sano asked.

            "NO WAY!"  Yahiko protested.

            Kaoru spoke up.  "Kenshin, you're not really thinking of doing this, are you?"

            The swordsman looked up at the two figures that had just arrived in the doorway.  "Yes, I am."

---------------------------------------------

            "Tokio…"

            The woman looked at her husband.  "We cannot refuse their hospitality.  It is only for a week."

            "One week too long," Saitou muttered under his breath.  Undressing quickly, and putting on his new silk garments, the policeman turned to his wife who had borrowed another of Kaoru's outfits.

            They had declined Kaoru's offer to allow Tokio to share her room.  Or rather, Saitou had blatantly refused the notion.

            "This isn't very proper, Hajime."

            The policeman shrugged and got under the covers, motioning for his wife to do the same.  The truth was, he didn't think he could bear being so close to her, but not allowed to touch her.  Not after he had been away from home all those times.

            Cuddling the only way a couple who'd been together for a while can, the two fell easily asleep.

            They hadn't even the time to blow out the candle.

-----------------------------------------------

            The dojo was quiet when Kenshin got up to wander the halls.  He was feeling restless this night and sought the harsh face of Hajime Saitou.

            The ex-Shinsengumi captain had come to the dojo later that night reeking of blood.  The policeman had been in a foul mood and shrugged off any attempt at questions.

            Kenshin wanted answers.

            He crept slowly toward the guest room and seeing that the light was still on, slowly slid the screen open.  He was not prepared for what met his eyes.

            Kenshin had never seen the former captain so at ease.  The man's head was cradled on his wife's chest, one of her arms around his broad shoulders, while her other hand threaded through her husband's silken bangs.  Even in sleep, Kenshin could see how the woman's fingers gently caressed her husband's skin.

            It was such a heartwarming scene, that Kenshin was officially rendered speechless.  The soft glow from the candle gave even Hajime Saitou a gentle look.

            Afraid of disrupting such an intimate moment, Kenshin quietly slid the screen closed and trotted off to think about this whole new side to the Wolf of Mibu.

----------------------------------

WRITER'S NOTE:  Geez, that took forever.  Sorry about that, folks.  I had suddenly fallen ill, which normally wouldn't have been bad, since I would have had all that bed rest to write, but I was nearly delirious, so it didn't quite work out that way.  ^_^

Oh, and another thing:  some of the most important parts were written when I was at work and had to excuse myself from my boss to quickly jot down lines and dialogue.  Believe it or not, I actually get away with pulling stuff like that.  They say I work too hard anyways!  How about that?  ^_^  (Never underestimate the power of honest work.)

**FEEDBACK:**  _Jay:  _Stringing two in a row…I'm afraid I cheated on that one.  I had that whole bit written and it just needed to be posted.  I didn't want to be the teasing kind because I know how long it takes myself to write and to post something every six months would really suck.  But I couldn't wait any longer to post SOMETHING up, so I gave in and did my two chapters.  I doubt the others will come as quickly.

_Icerain_:  Wow.  You're the first one that's figured that one out.  I don't think it was expressed too well, but I didn't want to come out and say it.  It would've sounded really dumb.  "I almost got kidnapped for prostitution today."  "Did you, honey?  That's nice."  *sniff*  I want a distant husband…

_Tenshineko:_  I was sick of Kenshin being all-knowing, so I had him mistake a small dagger cut for a paper cut.  He had no reason to assume something bad had happened to Tokio, so he was thinking optimistically.

_Mara:  _Honestly, thought sequences make me nervous.  I'm always paranoid that it'll end up making the story cheesy.  Which a lot of times, it does, but whatever.  Some cheese is good.  ^_^

_Mibu no Ookami_:  *looks sheepish*  That whole bit with the samurai was written when I kept falling asleep on the bus.  I woke up and there were these people giving me funny looks.  I didn't catch that part before I posted it.  ^_^ And I wouldn't worry about lecturing.  Learning is one of my favorite things to do.  If you've got a message to give to the world, by all means, send it forth.

_L. Sith:_  *again, looking sheepish*  That whole paper scene was an inside joke to myself.  I write all of my stories longhand before I type them up on the computer.  So, having Saitou beat around the bush and not mention the mission until he was alone with Kenshin would have taken more time and paper than I was willing to use.  So, I wrote around that.  Don't mind me.  A girl who spends her time sleeping on public transport systems is seriously asking for trouble anyways.  ^_^

_Takatome Ichido:  _Yeah, I've got the Samurai X movie.  Kinda weird.  Thank you so much for saying such positive and detailed things!  I, myself, LOOOVE it when other people give Saitou and Tokio that quiet, intimate relationship that's so appealing.  (I'm not a fan of Kenshin&Kaoru fics, sad to say.  I just can't picture Kaoru being the sentimental type.)  But I'm glad to hear that someone else can actually FEEL the stuff that you're supposed to feel.  Sometimes, I feel like the only one who FEELS anything at all!  ^_^  And thanks for commenting on the IC stuff.  I see this stuff play out in my head like the TV series and when something uncharacteristic happens, I sort of rewind and redo.  (Just between the two of us—and tons of other people reading this—I'm not really sure where Sano's tirades will take him.  I did them because it seemed appropriate because he's always talking about the weak being picked on…it did cross my mind to have him develop a crush on Tokio, but I'm just not sure at this point.  Besides, I'm also a fan of Megumi/Sano stuff, but whatever.  Who says the guy can't look?)  THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!!

_JadeGoddess:  _Well, I hope things were clear in the last reading, but if not, I've been trying to imply that Tokio's problems at the market were a little more than not being able to find anything to her liking.  I haven't decided if her attack was for the sex slave business, but I'm not sure if that's really relevant anyways.  Saitou was pissed regardless, and I don't blame him since his wife had a near death experience.

_Val:  _Thank you for the positive support!!!  I hope the next chapter comes a whole lot easier….*sweatdrops*


	4. Water and Oil

WRITER'S NOTE:  Yeah, everyone's a little off in this chapter, but oh well.  I felt that it was time for the characters to open up a little.  A lot of this was written in snippets because I constantly fell asleep in the middle of sentences.  I hope it doesn't show.

ALSO:  You guys think faster than I can post!  A lot of the concerns you have SHOULD be dealt with in future chapters.  The whole deal with the names…I was planning on having Tokio very formal when in front of large audiences but when one on one, she'd get a little personal.  About Sano…I hope it explains itself in this chapter, but I had such a hard time writing it, I don't think the message came through.  Don't worry.  He doesn't hate Saitou.  It's a little more complex than that.

REMINDER:  While Kenshin is aware of almost everything that's going on, not everyone is.  Tokio asked Megumi and Kaoru about the alcohol in the food, but they don't know why.  She later told Kenshin the reason for her husband's outburst.  (And he won't mention it to anyone else because he feels it would be a violation of confidence.)  Sano is also still in the dark.  So as far as everyone else is concerned, Saitou is still very cold to his wife and has the potential to be abusive.

I apologize for anything else stupid I will do in the future.  (And I will do many!)

----------------------------------------------------------

The Wolf's Mission

"Water and Oil" (Gee, thanks Mara!)

By Leila Winters

            Tokio was humming cheerfully the next morning as she wrung out a towel and hung it on the line to dry.

            Both the Kamiya-girl and the wanderer had protested at Tokio's offer to do the laundry, but she had insisted on doing her part.

            Today was a warmer day, but the air was still crisp and cool.

            The humming stopped as she felt a presence behind her.  "Good morning, Miss Megumi," Tokio said without turning around.

            The doctor hid her surprise.  "Tokio-san, I need to speak with you about an urgent matter."

            The woman wrung out another towel as she replied, "What is it that you wanted to speak to me about?"

            "You should be in bed," Megumi reprimanded sternly.

            "I feel fine."

            "Not only that," the doctor began angrily, "I saw those bruises.  You can't hide those from a doctor!"

            Tokio stopped in the middle of hanging an obi, yet she did not turn around.

            "Would you like to tell me about it?  If that husband of yours touches you one more time—"

            Tokio rested her hands on the basin.  "Miss Megumi, I hope you are not implying what I think you are."

            Megumi's anger grew.  "You women are all the same!  When are you going to realize that you cannot change the way a man is?"

            "Miss Megumi, I know you mean well, but you are mistaken.  I love my husband.  That is enough for me."

            "But does he love you?"

            The older woman turned around then.  The look in her eyes gave no doubt about her convictions.  "Yes," she said simply.

            "So it's true," a voice from behind said.  The two women turned to see Kenshin looking at them.  "You are the woman that tamed the Wolf of Mibu."

            "He was different when I married him."

            The swordsman nodded.  "Yes.  So was I when I was younger.  Tell me, Tokio-san, those men Saitou killed last night, was it for your sake?"

            There was an instant when Tokio looked surprised, but her shock turned to understanding as she realized whom she was dealing with.  "Would you not seek retribution for anyone causing harm to Miss Kaoru?" she asked, her voice at ease once more.

            Kenshin nodded.  "I do not believe I would be able to refrain from seeking my own form of vengeance."

            Tokio smiled.  "You see?  You really are not much different from my husband."

            "Don't you dare compare me to that hopeless wanderer."  A familiar voice piped in.  Everyone turned to see Saitou leaning against a pillar and holding a smoldering cigarette.  "The Battousai, however, he might be fair game."

----------------------------------------------------------

            The laundry finished and the day growing warmer, Yahiko found Tokio chopping vegetables for that night's supper.  The woman turned around at his approach.

            "Why, hello, Yahiko-chan."

            The boy grit his teeth at the name, but managed to spit out civilly, "Actually, I'd prefer not to be called '-chan'."

            The woman smiled apologetically.  "Oh.  I'm so sorry, Yahiko-san.  Did you wish to speak with me?"

            The boy looked embarrassed and scratched the back of his head.  "Uh, yeah, actually.  But it's stupid, never mind."

            As he turned to go, Tokio's voice stopped him.  "No, by all means, ask."

            _I feel like such an idiot…_not about to bring up the previous night's viewing session, Yahiko asked the first thing that came into his head.  "What animal are you?"

            "Excuse me?"

            _Dammit…_even more embarrassed, Yahiko flushed and continued on.  "Well, I mean, Kaoru's an ugly raccoon, Megumi's a fox, and Misao's a…well, she's a—"

            "Weasel," Tokio finished.  
            "Y-yes.  So…what animal does Saitou see you as?"  Feeling totally stupid, the boy discreetly eyed the woman while he poked his index fingers together.

            Tokio smiled kindly.  "Why Yahiko-san, isn't it obvious?  I'm a wolf."

            The boy couldn't hide his surprise, "But-But Tokio-san…you don't seem anything like a wolf at all!"

            "Oh?  And why is that?"

            Yahiko looked around nervously.  "Well, uh, I mean, you're nothing like your husband."

            "I see.  And what sort of qualities make Hajime such a wolf?"

            "He's, uh, wild and…" the boy paused, more than a little uncomfortable with the direction of the conversation, "…and ferocious and just plain…mean."

            "Yahiko-san," Tokio began rather abruptly, "Have you ever seen a lone wolf howl at the moon?  It has neither of those qualities.  Imagine fire existing without water.  There must be a counterbalance somewhere…however, once the wolf has found it's mate," Tokio said, handing Yahiko a rice cake, "it is something very special indeed."

            Yahiko looked from the rice cake to the woman.  "I'm not a little kid, you know!"

            Tokio merely smiled.  "Of course."

            The boy was totally unprepared for the kiss that was planted on his forehead before he was ushered out of the kitchen.  He stood there, kind of shocked, turning almost angry.  But one look at the rice cake and the boy smirked.  _Oh what the hell._  And he took a bite before walking away.

----------------------------------------------------

It was the night before the operation would go under way when Kenshin found Saitou outside, his back to him and smoking a cigarette.

            There was a powerful silence between both warriors as they sensed the other's presence, but did not acknowledge each other.

            "I hope you don't plan on marrying that Kamiya-girl," a harsh voice cut through the cold night air.

            Kenshin was taken slightly aback.  "Excuse me?"

            "Don't play games with me, Battousai.  Tell me you haven't seen the way she looks at you.  It's best for men like us to stay single."

            This time, the swordsman replied resentfully.  "That's easy for you to say, Saitou.  You already have Tokio."

            There was a heavy silence before the policeman replied, "But for how long?"  He tossed away the cigarette then, and clenched his hands against a stone birdbath.  "A man like me doesn't deserve Tokio.  And yet…I can't bring myself to let her go."

            "Perhaps you need her as much as she needs you."

            The man snorted in response.  "Not likely.  I've got more of a chance of getting her killed.  In my line of work, it's dangerous for Tokio to be seen with me.  Irony is a strange thing, Battousai.  When I'm not with Tokio, I can't stop thinking about her or the possibility that I could come home to find her dead or missing.  I can barely work now."

            There was another silence as Kenshin struggled with words.

            "So if you want my advice, Battousai, stay away from marriage.  Don' tell me you didn't learn your lesson the first time."  With those biting words, Saitou turned and gave Kenshin a wicked smile.

            The red-headed man was angry now.  "When are you going to tell me what I must do?"

            "All in good time.  I can't have you backing out now."

----------------------------------------------------------

            Kenshin was on his way to his room when he stopped in front of the guest bedroom.  The light was on.  "Tokio?"  The man asked as he slid the screen open.

            Her back was to him.  She seemed not to have noticed his approach.

            "Tokio?"  he asked again.

            The woman turned around.  "Oh, Himura-san.  I'm sorry.  My mind was elsewhere."

            "Is everything all right?"

            She tried to give him a reassuring smile.  "Everything's fine."

            The concerned rurouni took a step closer.  "You look troubled."

            Tokio gave an unconvincing laugh.  "Just night-before jitters, I suppose."

            Kenshin's brow furrowed, but sensing that she wanted to be left alone, he exited after uttering a quiet apology.

            Alone once again, Tokio ran her fingers along a wooden dresser.  "How does one placate a wild beast?"

--------------------------------------------------

After dinner, Megumi sat down with Sano to redo his bandages.

            "Tomorrow is an important day, rooster-head.  Don't you dare re-injure yourself until then."

            "Gimme a break, will ya, Fox?"

            There was a long silence as Megumi continued to wrap bandages on the fighter's hand.  Finally, her eyes unreadable, the doctor spoke up.

            "You know, Sanosuke…I don't want you getting hurt.  I don't fully trust that policeman just yet."

            "You don't have to tell me twice, Fox.  Saitou hasn't changed a bit since I last fought him," Sano's fists got a little bit firmer at that.

            Another silence followed.  "I've been meaning to ask you about that.  You've been acting funny ever since Saitou and Tokio arrived here.  What's gotten into you?"

            "It's—It's nothing, Fox."

            "You used to admire the man!"  Megumi shot at him.

            Sanosuke slammed a palm on the ground, startling the poor doctor.  "Let it go!"  He ground out.

            The woman gazed at him suspiciously.  "Why are you acting like you hate him all of a sudden?"

            Sano looked at the floor, his rage barely contained.  "It's not fair."

            "Sano…"

            "It's not fair," the fighter repeated, his voice firmer.  "For as long as I can remember, I've treated all the important women in my life with respect.  I've given them the care that they deserve and then Saitou comes barging into the dojo—proving that he's human after all by bringing his wife.  But do you know what I found out?"

            Megumi waited silently for the fighter to continue.  She had never seen him in such a state.

            "He doesn't even care!  He hasn't given his wife so much as a glance since they got here!  A beautiful woman like Tokio is wasted on the likes of him!  She needs someone who will love her back! …Not some cold-hearted bastard who leaves her alone all the time!"

            "But she loves him."

            There was a strained silence.

            "That's the problem, isn't it?"  Megumi asked softly.

            "How is it possible for a man as impossible as Saitou to wind up with such a perfect woman?  It's just not fair.  Saitou will take her love and destroy it.  She deserves better than that."

            "Will you listen to yourself?  You sound as whiney as Kaoru!  Get your act together and be a man!"

            "RRRG!  Don't you understand?  That man—"

            "—found himself a woman who will love him!  We should all be so lucky."

            "He doesn't deserve her."

            "That may be so, but they both had choices to make and they decided to stay together.  They had opportunities to simply get away…but neither of them did."

            "I just…you think there's hope for me, Fox?"

            The doctor smiled sadly.  "I'm sure you'll find yourself a nice woman to settle down with."

---------------------------------------------

Tokio took another look at her husband.  He was busy looking over paperwork with his brows furrowed in concentration and his body hunched over.  The woman smiled fondly at the insufferable man.

            "Hajime, you are too tense."

            The policeman stopped to look over at his wife.

            "Come, husband.  Allow me to ease your troubles."

--------------------------------------------------

            "Kenshin, we are going over there and demanding that he tell us what this mission's all about!"

            "But Sano…"

            The fighter continued stomping his way toward the guest bedroom with Kenshin trailing after him.  The swordsman tried to calm the young man down, but it did not deter the impulsive one from grabbing the screen and sliding it halfway open.

            "GAAH!"  Sanosuke gave a startled cry at seeing what must have been the moment of the century.

            "Oro?"  Kenshin glanced nervously at his friend before Sano slid the screen the rest of the way open.  Eyes bugged out.  "ORO?"

            There in the center of the room sat a shirtless Hajime Saitou, former captain of the third squad of the Shinsengumi, shooting daggers with his eyes at the two intruders.  Behind him was his lovely wife, hands resting gently on her husband's powerful shoulders, obviously in mid-massage.

            The policeman continued to glare.  "Doesn't anyone know how to knock anymore?"

            Trying to salvage some remnants of his dignity, Sanosuke attempted to move his mouth.  "I j-just…well…uh…Ke-Ke-Ken-sh-sh-shin…was…"

            "S-Sano was…"

            Saitou's biting voice cut through the awkward moment.  "This had better be important."

            Sano managed to get out a high-pitched apology before he and Kenshin bid a hasty retreat.

            Alone once more with his wife, the policeman eyed the door.  "I hate this place."

---------------------------------------------------

            Panting and leaning against a wall far from the guest bedroom, Sano turned to look at the breathless rurouni beside him.

            "Wh-what the hell was that, Kenshin??"

            "I-I believe Tokio-san was…was—"

            "You think he's gonna kill us?"

            All the hitokiri could do was nod.

----------------------------------------------------

            The next evening, everyone was anxious to find out what adventures would be faced during the infiltration of Chief Arigotowa's base.

            Saitou found Kenshin waiting for him.  "Come, Battousai."

--------------------------------------------------

            Kaoru paced frantically around the dojo.  A feeling of helplessness overtook her, just thinking of Kenshin going away again.  _He can't be leaving…he's just a wanderer…a wanderer who has a home now…_

            Her attention was wrenched yet again to reality as she heard several people walk into the room.  

            "Oro?  Are you sure this is going to work, Saitou?"

            Slowly, Kaoru turned around, fear creeping up her arm, forcing the small hairs to stand on end.

            "AAAAIIIIIEEEE!!!"

-------------------------------------------------------

            The sound of running feet beat heavily on the hardwood floor as Sano and Yahiko stumbled into the room.  Megumi followed closely behind, slightly out of breath.

            "What's going on?"

            Everyone stopped whatever thoughts were filtering through their minds as everyone suddenly drew a blank.  'Lo and behold, Kenshin and Tokio stood in the center of the room…both dressed as prostitutes.

---------------------------------------------------------

            WRITER'S NOTE:  About the chapter title, I was thinking about what Mara said and I saw a whole lot of OCCness in this chapter.  I just thought that this section would be the non-conformist/not-quite-fitting part of the story.  (But boy, does it explain a lot.)  So I thought that _Water and Oil_ would be the PERFECT title.  THANKS, MARA!

FEEDBACK:  _Tenshineko:  _I wasn't really planning on having them know, but it just made things all the more dramatic that way!  I've got a pretty good idea on how to incorporate that into the story.  Oops.  I didn't mean for Sano to sound so hateful.  I just wanted him to sound pissed.  Oh yeah.  Tokio's relationship is a tad complex with her husband.  It's hard to explain.  They know each other completely, so she knows that he not only is uncomfortable with public displays of affection, but also, her life would be in danger if she were to be seen in public with him in such a manner.  She knows all this, but it doesn't stop her from WISHING it could be different.  Does that help?

_Tokio Saitou:  _Well, thanks!  I'd think that with a screenname like that, you'd already be a hard core fan of the couple!

_Takatome Ichido:  _Well, I find that a bunch of battle attack names distracts from the actual atmosphere of the scene.  So I try not to worry about them.  I'm afraid of inner monologues unless it's from a first point perspective. I think it tends to reveal a lot of OCCness in the process.  Well, the couple was supposed to be in plain view, so he just kind of glanced over and saw the two smooching.  Really not all that creepy.  I don't know…I didn't think Kenshin was that OOC, but ah well.  Ugh.  Sayo.  I hated that girl.  (thought you should know!)__

_Val:  _Oh.  Well, I feel obligated to explain this to you, given that misunderstandings often end very badly.  Sano doesn't actually KNOW that Saitou was under the influence of alcohol during the fight with Kenshin.  Neither does Megumi or Kaoru.  Kenshin was the only one that Tokio told.  So as far as everyone else is concerned, Saitou is still a heartless bastard.  (But I'll try to work on the Sano thing. THANKS!)

_JadeGoddess:  _I'm trying to get these out a lot faster, but sadly, I'm finding that I'm just REALLY lazy. ^_^

_Mara:  _Well, my intention has been to have her call him "-san" in front of people but just plain "Hajime" when alone.  This is just a habit she picked up while having to pretend that she has no husband in front of people that could potentially be his enemies.  Thank you for leaving two reviews, just to clarify your statements.  And it's nice to know that somebody is sticking to their guns  (even when everyone else is overloading everything with Japanese from a Japanese Survival Booklet.).  I think I have to agree with you.  No one wants to have to figure out what characters are saying just to read the story.  Your reviews are much appreciated!

_Mibu no Ookami:  _Sano is going through a tough time right now.  I don't know how much I actually want to reveal about that, but the guy is having issues with "relationships" in general.  To Sano, Saitou is a lot like him, or something he'd like to be someday (kind of), and he sees him with this perfect life with the perfect wife.  (while he himself is stuck with going to bars and getting drunk, with no woman to come home to.)  And it's funny that you'd mention Blade of the Immortal.  That man is creepy…But no prob with the lesson.  A peek at the message I left Mara should clarify how I've been trying to portray things with the suffixes and whatnot.  (I agree that a lot of that stuff is just frickin' awkward.)

_Icerain:  _Well, with anyone else, Saitou would have filed a report, but this was his wife.  A personal vendetta.  He wasn't about to play legal games with anyone that would mess with his wife.  (But I liked the sentimental moment myself!  ^_^)

_LadyJavert:  _Well, you've got some of it.  She's a fighter of SORTS.  I mean we know she's got speed, right?  I'm not sure how far I want to take that, though.  But thanks for reading!!!


	5. Bare Bones

**Writer's Note:  **I'M SO SORRY!!!!!  I know I took forever with this and I even said that I would be ready to post "soon" and then didn't for months.  This chapter is definitely not my best work.  In fact, the style and tone changed almost completely, so I hope you'll all forgive me for a less-than-great update. (ha, that rhymes)  But don't feel that this in any way interferes with reviews.  Feel free to give it to me if it was REALLY that bad.

-------------------------------

The Wolf's Mission

"Bare Bones"  (haha!  Get it?  This chapter is my rough-edged chapter!  It's in dire need of polishing!)

By Leila Winters

Brief Recap:  Mission to base where secret prostitution business ensues.  Ken and Tokio have dressed like prostitutes.  WARNING:  A bit racey and probably overly-dramatic.

Both stood in the center of the room under close scrutiny.  Though the policeman's wife stood with a subtle grace, her yukata was seductively revealing and her eyes mesmerizing.

All the men—excluding Saitou—blushed furiously and averted their gazes.  The policeman smirked.

Kenshin continued staring straight ahead—on the verge of oro-ing again.

Megumi finally spoke up, "Ahem…Sir Ken, you certainly make a pretty girl."

"ORO??"

And he did.  His violet eyes glowed with feminine grace and his normally untamable hair was brushed into thick, silken strands.  The swordsman's petite figure (plus padding in all the right places) made him nearly on par with Tokio herself.

Kaoru looked with narrow eyes at the rurouni, "K-Kenshin!  You look better in black than I do!"  Her voice was laced with something deadly.

"Uh…"  Kenshin looked to Tokio for help, but she only smiled and flicked her hair in an ultimately sexy manner.  "Er…Kaoru-dono…don't be mad!"

Megumi went to pat Kaoru on the back.  "There, there.  Just because Sir Ken makes a much more attractive woman than you, doesn't make you any less of one yourself."

"MISS MEGUMI!"  she fumed.

Fox ears magically sprang up from the doctor's head.  "Well, maybe the two of you could switch roles.  That way Sir Ken can do the cooking while you work up the sweat!  OHOHOHOHO!!!"

"ORO!"

Yahiko couldn't help but join in the laughing…that is, until Kaoru hit him over the head with his own bokken.

"OUCH!  What'd you do that for, Ugly?"

"UGLY??  Yahiko, this is no laughing matter!  Huh?"  Kaoru's tirade trailed off as she watched everyone file out of the door, led by Saitou.  "HEY!"

Once outside, the Kenshingumi crowded around their favorite swordsman.  The orange hues of the darkening sky did not lighten the heavy mood.

Sano gave his best friend a dubious look.  "Are you sure about this, Kenshin?"

"I am set on it," assured the dolled up hitokiri.  "However, not as much now." He added after surveying his fancy sleeves.

Separate from the group stood Hajime Saitou and his wife, facing each other in their own, silent goodbye.

The policeman's mind would not let him be at ease.  Through his head swirled an endless tide of layered thoughts.  And the horrible truth came crashing into the depths of his awareness.  He had lied.  He WAS deliberately sending his wife to a potentially dangerous situation.  It had been the plan from the beginning, but after the night Tokio was attacked, he had tried to keep her from going.  The woman wouldn't hear of it.  She was as stubborn as he.

And here they stood, facing each other, a thousand angry words coursing through his mind.  And yet, at the same time, as many tender ones.  Words he knew he would never say.

"Hajime…" Tokio began.  She looked like she had wanted to say more, but in defeat simply said, "Wish me luck, husband."

Kenshin turned from everyone else's concerns to look upon the couple.  It appeared to be a difficult moment for both.  _Just tell her what you are thinking Saitou-san…she will understand._

Tokio watched her husband as he stared silently into her own eyes.  She saw him cast a wary glance towards the Battousai's group and seemed torn between doing something and remaining impassive.  _Hajime…I wish you wouldn't worry so much about what other people will think… you're worried.  I see your parted lips, wanting to plant a kiss on mine in the event that we should never see each other's faces again.  Hajime…it is not a weakness.  I'm sure they won't mind you giving in just this once…_

By now, everyone had settled down and silently watched the policeman.  Yahiko elbowed Kaoru in the ribs and she responded by slamming her fist on the top of his head.

Saitou gave them an annoyed glance before grumbling beneath his breath something about morons and turned his attention back to his attentive wife.  Placing his hands on her shoulders, he leaned to her and planted a gentle kiss against Tokio's forehead.

Ignoring the collective gasps, amber eyes met violet ones.  "Take care of my wife, Battousai."  And he stalked off, leaving a bewildered Sano, grinning Kenshin, and content Tokio no choice but to follow his lead.

------------------------------

Sneaking in through an upstairs window, Saitou and Sanosuke watched through cracks in the attic floorboards.

"Isn't this dangerous, Saitou?  I can't breathe."

"Don't screw this up for me, moron.  My wife's life is your own."

Taking a manly gulp, Sanosuke quieted down and followed Saitou's eyes to the cracks in the floor where several police officials were having dinner.

------------------------------

"Hey, baby, when is the alcohol going to get over here?!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry," scampering over to his side, Kenshin gave a light laugh and blushed prettily.  Pouring the sake, Pretty Kenni flushed as deeply as a pomogranite as he felt a beefy hand place a well-directed slap to his posterior.  "ORO?"

The man leered at the redhead and said, "So, whaddya say we go have some private time?"

"Oro?"

Before anyone could blink, Tokio had siddled up to the man, a hand lazily slipping into his yukata to touch his chest.  "Mmm…" she purred.  "Tell me you'd rather have me, good sir."

-------------------------------

Somewhere above, the sound of splintering wood was heard.

------------------------------

"Definitely."

"Good," batting her eyelids, Tokio led him away from the dinner party, giving the hitokiri a reassuring nod as she passed.

-------------------------------

"Uh, Saitou…she's not going to…"

"Quiet."

-------------------------------

Opening the screen to a small, deserted room, Tokio brought in the police official.  He was small-time as far as officials went, but if they could weaken the numbers, there would be a better shot at Arigotowa that way.

"How do you like it, sir?"

Nuzzling her from behind, the man murmured, "You'll find out soon enough, sweetheart."  His hands began to caress her body, sliding down the silky fabric.

--------------------------------

"Saitou…"

Amber eyes glowered at the fighter.

-------------------------------

"Mmm, you smell good.  Kiss me a good one."

Tokio raised her head to just barely touch his lips.  Turning around, she simultaneously reached into her obi and pulled out a small pair of chopsticks.

"C'mon baby, gimme all ya got."

Taking one stick in each hand, she quickly jabbed both ends on either side of the man's neck—hitting just the right pressure points to render him unconscious.  Without missing a beat, the woman caught his body and dragged it behind a crate hear a corner of the room.  Finding a blanket, she quickly covered his body before making a hasty exit…and colliding into something more solid beyond the door.

----------------------------------

"You're wife's pretty good…uh, hold on a sec," Sano's attention was on the big man before Tokio.  "Uh…that doesn't look good.  Saitou?"

But his companion did not hear him as his attention was totally focused on the new adversary.

---------------------------------

Pulling out a fan to hide her flustered expression, Tokio gave a haughty laugh.  "Mmm.  Just what I wanted to find:  a big, strong man to show me a good time.  How about it, stud?"

Judging from his uniform, he was one of the elites Hajime had been trying to drag down.  Extra care had to be taken in order to keep him alive.

"But of course, madam," He said with a polite bow of his head.  "I have nothing but the utmost respect for those who ask nicely."

Pushing her gently into the room, the man kicked the screen closed.  His gentlemanly appearance seemed to vanish with the receding light and what emerged was something uglier and ten times more dangerous.  With a vicious tug, he pulled Tokio into his arms, his tongue working its way into her mouth, startling even her from the façade she so easily played.  For an instant, she resisted, trying to push away, humiliated because she knew her husband was watching.

Realizing she was not responding the way he wanted her to, the man gave her a violent shake and threw her onto the ground.  Steel resolve found its way into Tokio's eyes.

He was straddling her thighs when something off to the side caught his attention.  A tell-tale hand crept out from beneath a blanket.

"Fucking bitch.  You're a rat!"

---------------------------------------

"Shit.  Saitou, should we go in?"

"Wait a moment."

-------------------------------------

WHAP!  WHAP!  "Who are you with?"

Tokio met the man's glare in silence.  She closed her eyes to keep from uttering a sound as a slimy tongue worked it's way up her cheek.

"I'm gonna enjoy making you scream."

"Not if I make you first."

With a sudden burst of energy, Tokio's body lurched, throwing the man off.  She leapt up and flung her chopsticks at his eyes, but he dodged them just in time.  There was a difficult struggle; bodies twisting, straining lungs, and aching muscles.  Each trying to get an upper hand.  While one was fast and overpowering, the other was quick and slippery.  It looked like it would continue forever until the woman went left when she should have gone right and ended up on the bottom yet again.

At the same moment Tokio had resigned herself to her fate, she felt the man's heavy body being wrenched away.  A flash of silver and a muffled groan later, Tokio gazed at the hole in the ceiling.

"Hajime!" the woman turned to look at her husband, the blood on his clothes looked darker in the candle-less room.  "…you were supposed to keep him alive."

"It doesn't matter now."  He looked at his wife and sheathed his katana.  His steps took him closer to her until his hand caressed her cheek and his lips made their way closer to her face.

Sano diverted his eyes from the scene below him.  Saitou had gotatsu'd a hole in the floorboards and he wasn't about to watch him make out with his wife.

The policeman began loosening her clothing, their lips still moving over the other's.  Tokio's arms snaked around her husband's broad shoulders and brushed at the hair at the nape of his neck.

Soon his focus shifted to his wife's other delicate features.  The wolf's fangs found his mate's neck and bit and nibbled until a mark blazed on her skin.

"Uh, Saitou?"

The ex-Shinsengumi captain turned his head to glare at the fighter.  The deadly eyes glinted dangerously at the man peering over the edge of the gaping hole in the floorboards of the attic.  Strictly do-not-disturb eyes.

Sano gulped deeply before mentally twiddling his thumbs.  _What is he THINKING??_

Peeling back the lapel of Tokio's yukata, Saitou revealed just enough to bend over and place his mouth on the swell of her pale breast.  He gently kissed the top of it before opening his lips to skillfully place an unmistakable mark in view.

When he pulled away, his lips twisted into a wicked grin.  Perhaps a bit too eagerly, he kissed his wife's full lips while his hands fused themselves into her hair, effectively mussing the silky tendrils.

Pulling away for the second time, Saitou eyed the woman.  She slipped into seductress mode and looked at her husband with lusty eyes.  "How do I look?"

A glint could be seen flickering in the amber depths.  "Flushed and well-loved."

"Good."

"Do what you can, but stay away from Arigotowa.  I will deal with him myself."

The woman turned to go, but Saitou's voice stopped her.  "Tokio…" he paused then, mentally checked himself and said, "I'll clean up here…be careful."

She smiled, her long eyelashes sweeping up from their downcast position.  "Why Hajime…it makes me wonder how far you were willing to take this."  Chuckling throatily, she exited and closed the screen door behind her.

Away from the eyes of the woman, Sano was looking more and more sure of himself.  He smirked at Saitou.  "I didn't know you had it in you, Saitou ol' boy."

Immediately, narrow eyes met brown ones.  "If you keep saying stupid things, I may have to dispose of you in the same fashion as our poor friend here."

The fighter's nostrils flared.  "Yeah??  Well, who's gong around groping their wives while a dangerous mission is supposed to be carried out??"

"You really are a moron, aren't you?  It is BECAUSE of the mission that Tokio's marks have to look as real as possible.  If you haven't forgotten, she is supposed to be a prostitute.  A prostitute who never sleeps with men seems pretty suspicious to me."

Sano looked stupidly at the policeman.  _Did I misjudge him again?  Dammit…_

----------------------------------

"Oh, Himura-san.  How many have you gotten?"  Tokio greeted warmly as the swordsman closed the screen to the hallway behind him.

"Four."

The woman smiled, knowing something was on the man's mind.

"Um…Miss Tokio…what does it mean when a man says *whisper whisper*?"

Tokio's bawdy laughter bounced off the walls as she led Kenshin back to the dining area.

"Oh!  Miss Tokio!" Kenshin said, alarmed.  "You're hurt!"

"No, Himura, it never hurts with Hajime."

"ORO??"

----------------------------------

"Kaoru, calm down."

"No, I will not calm down, Yahiko!!  Kenshin is out there dressed like a hussy and we're sitting here stupidly as he may be hurt or even killed!"

The boy, sitting opposite Megumi of a little tea tray, said, "Well, what else are we supposed to do?"

Kaoru stopped her pacing, a determined look in her eye.  "I'm tried of being left behind!!  Yahiko, we're going!"

"Now you're talking!"

"We're going over there and we're gonna kick the government where it really hurts!"

"Go Kaoru!"

"You know, it really is a lot more fun when we can tough it out together."

The two's loud laughter was interrupted by Megumi's voice.

"You idiots!  We were told to wait here."

Kaoru took an indignant step forward.  "I don't care!!  As long as Kenshin's safe, I won't hesitate to put my own life in danger!"

"YOU SILLY LITTLE FOOL!!!  Listen to yourself talk!  We could end up getting Sir Ken killed.  We don't know the situation.  If they need us, one of Saitou's men will come get us.  Otherwise, we are to stay here and wait for them to get back with sheets and bandages ready."

Kaoru's knees went weak.  "You just don't understand."  Falling to the floor, she covered her face with her hands, her soft weeping loud compared to the silence of the other two.

---------------------------------------

"Sweetheart, come over here.  I haven't had any of your precious attention the way everyone else has," Arigotowa motioned for Tokio to come closer.

"Yes, good sir?"

He reached out and pulled her onto his lap.  The smell of cigar smoke wafted up to her nostrils as Arigotowa's lips pressed against her cheek.

"So beautiful…"

---------------------------------------

In the attic once more, Sano gave the seething killer a warning look.  _Don't do anything stupid, Saitou…_

--------------------------------------

"Sir, I still have other cups to refill," Tokio said, pushing slightly away.

"Such a pity…" But still, he did not relinquish his hold on her.

An alarm started ringing in Tokio's mind.  Her husband had left express orders to stay away from Arigotowa.  The information contained in this one man was too important to risk in an accidental-death scenario.

She tried again, "Sir, others are waiting to receive my services."

"Let them wait," he said, his eyes taking in the angry red marks on her pale skin.  A hand slid into her yukata to cup a breast as his hot lips pressed against her ear to whisper, "A shame your precious Hajime is the one to fuck you and not me."

A violent shove sent the woman several feet from the police chief and she turned around just in time to see a dagger coming in her direction.

Kenshin watched with wide eyes as Saitou's katana gotatsu'd through the ceiling boards and a second later the Futae no Kiwami sent sawdust spraying over the people below.  He, too, armed himself and began attacking.

----------------------------------------

He had known he was too late.  Helpless to prevent what he had started, and yet, the red haze that wrapped around his screaming mind and fell before his eyes kept him blind to this realization as his rage drove him on.  His arm coming down in a no-holds-barred fury that left the body unrecognizable.  Still, he slashed at the abomination, unmindful of his thin bangs dripping with blood.

Others daring to attack the madman were knocked back with a single thrust, their faces frozen with looks of horror, screams unspoken on their lips.

Vaguely aware that no one else was coming at him, the policeman surveyed his heandywork.  All around him was whatever was left of Arigotowa's body and an endless smear of blood on the surfaces of wall and floor.

A lump lodged itself deep in his throat and he walked towards his wife, intestines knotting themselves into tight loops, tension increasing with each step closer.

There Tokio lay, her back against the hardwood floor, knees bent and her hands clutching the dagger in her stomach.  The blood pooling slightly beneath her body and her breaths ragged and tired.

"Tokio…"

The swordsman and the fighter watched as Saitou knelt beside his wife and placed his hands over hers.

_He had been too late._

Wearily, the long lashes fluttered up to reveal dazed, cloudy eyes.  Her labored breathing catching as her lips shook and tears stung her eyes, sliding down the side of her face to disappear into her hair.

"Hajime…I'm so sorry…"

"Shh…"

Her hand came up to touch his cheek, her own blood staining his face.  "I'm so sorry…I meant to tell you sooner…"

Her voice choked back a sob, her face flinching at the pain that seared through her limbs.

The policeman leaned close to his wife's lips to hear her whisper, "Hajime…you must save the baby…"

Anger boiled within the policeman's chest, stretching the nerves in his body into raw tendrils.  Feeling his eyes mist over, his voice boomed out, "SOMEONE GET A DOCTOR!!!"

--------------------------------------

Into the night, a lone wolf howled its pained song to the moon.

END NOTES:  Well, this is the second to the last chapter, next up (should be) the not-so-stunning conclusion!!!  Really sorry if this chapter seemed really off.  This was one of the hardest chapters to write.  I hereby apologize to you readers yet again for my tardiness in posting.  Thanks should also go to Ro-Chan who started busting my hump on updating and got me cracking!!  ^_^

**Response:**  **_JadeGoddess:_**Well, I had to do something funny with it.  It was getting a bit too serious.  But look who's talking, what with my chapter ending…^_^;  But hopefully the next one won't be as depressing.

**_Takato the Wolf Taikashi:_**Glad you like it!!  However, I don't think I did as much with the snide remarks as I could have.  Guess I just wanted to get to the point.  Oh well.  Hope you keep reading!

**_Crystal:_**Arrg!!  I'm such a tactless writer!!  Right when things get funny, I put the drama in there.  But hope you like it anyways!  Thanks for reviewing!

**_Alandrem:_**Glad your interest has been piqued!  If you are reading this right now, did you get my email?  ^_^

**_Naomi:_**Well, I think that Kenshin took things pretty well, don't you?  Do forgive me for my really strange Saitou in this chapter.  I wasn't exactly feeling it in my writing.  But thank you so much for your lovely review and I hope that by the end of this fic, you'll feel like it was all worthwhile.

**_IceRain:_**Hee hee…I liked the massage bit myself.  I'm very honored that you'd place me on your list of goodies.  THANKS SO MUCH!!!  Hope you like!

**_Chri:_**Thanks!  I do hope that I don't start lapsing into a non-Hajime type relationship, because really, the odds that that boy is super sweet around the girl he loves is just preposterous!  I'll try to keep an eye on what I'm doing and thanks a lot!!!

**_Sano:_**Unexpected?  Well, that was the point.  ^_^  But I do hope I don't end up alienating audiences because of my pension for randomness.  *sigh*  Thanks!

**_Ro-Chan:_**Unfortunately, the comedy of Ken and Tokio being prostitutes is short-lived.  I think I jumped into the drama rather too quickly.  Ah well.  It's been done…now I get to go and write the next chapter!  Looking forward for your updates, too!

**_Syn:_**Thanks a lot!  Sometimes I wonder about my own ability…

**_Erin:_**Thanks for reading!!  I have enjoyed exploring their relationship.  Do hope you continue to read!

**_Takatome Ichido:_**Hahaha!  If you thought Chapter Four's randomness and snippets were annoying, man, this chapter must've driven you nuts!  It drove me nuts!  And I do agree that my style changed.  And it changed again for this chapter and will most likely change for the next.  That's my problem.  I've got no consistency.  But thanks a lot for reviewing, I always love hearing from you, whether it's good or bad!  But I'm glad that you like my story so far (though, now that chapter five is out, who knows??)  ^_^  You're very insightful with all your reviews, to which I'm sure many writers are indebted to.

**_Mara:_**I'm such a negligent writer…but anyways, thanks a lot for reviewing!!  To be honest, Sano and Meg used to be my favorite couple and then it changed somewhere along the line and I became engrossed in Saitou/Tokio fics as well as Meg/Aoshi ones.  And now I find I don't even read Sano/Meg stories anymore.  Can't say if I really miss it or anything, but just thought I'd mention that.  Wow, I'm random.

**_Val:_**Thanks a lot for your lovely review!!!  I'm really sorry that I went from funny to downright dramatic, but I hope it isn't too distracting.  Hee hee…I liked the massage and Yahiko/Tokio in the kitchen too…they were a lot of fun to write.  Well, I hope you enjoy!

**_JadOo:_**Love to hear from people!  Thanks for your review!!!  Hope you keep reading!

**_Chibi-chan:_**THANKS SO MUCH!!!  I'm a big fan of many Saitou/Tokio fics around here!  It's nice to be a part of them.

**_CardMistress Sakura:_**Thanks for reviewing my chapters!!!  I'm afraid in this chapter, all the cuteness went away.  *sigh*  But hope you still enjoy!  Again, thanks!


	6. Bidding Farewell

**Writer's Note:  **Just my luck…I finally have my chapter written and ff.net is acting up!!!  Yes, I've kept you all waiting long enough.  Here at last is the conclusion to my story!  It's not all that exciting, but it had to be done because…because… (…)  well, because it's THE END!  And endings to stories are nice to have!  Hope you enjoy!

**Quick Recap:  **Tokio and Kenshin infiltrated the base dressed as prostitutes.  Sano and Saitou were stuck in the attic.  However, Arigotowa figured out Tokio's identity and threw a dagger, which got her in the belly.  Bleeding on the floor, Tokio watches Hajime Saitou during his rampage.  Not only that, but it is revealed that Tokio is _pregnant…_

-------------------------------

The Wolf's Mission

"Bidding Farewell"

By Leila Winters

 The night lagged on and the Kamiya Dojo remained silent.  Kaoru was tucked into her futon, as passing out on the floor had broken her vigilance.  Yahiko sat stubbornly in the corner, nodding off occasionally and drooling slightly from the corner of his mouth.

Kenshin sat pensively against a wall, Sano against the wall on one side and Saitou against the other.  The policeman, however, was closest to the door where Megumi Takani was working exceedingly hard to save the woman he wanted very much to live.

The rurouni regarded the ex-Shinsengumi captain from the corner of his eyes.  The blood washed away from his face and hair…the intense amber eyes glowered at a scuff on the hardwood floor and the hard planes in his face tensed with both worry and fatigue.  He took a long drag of what must have been his twentieth cigarette of that evening.  The gloved fingers of his left hand twitched ever so slightly as the seconds ticked by…

Kenshin's morbid fascination with the Wolf of Mibu's vulnerable moment awed and disgusted him.  It was a bittersweet victory, that it was.

I'm so sorry, Saitou-san… 

The swordsman tried to remember what had gotten him through Tomoe's death…it was so strange, he couldn't really remember…he just remembered a stabbing loneliness, warmthless guilt and an endless sea of red before his eyes.

And then…there had been atonement.  The ugly stains of sin fading in this place of endless light—never to be wiped clean, but not so heavy a burden for one man.

Breaking the silence, Kenshin looked at the uneasy man, "Tokio has a very strong will to live, that she does.  She will not abandon you."

Eyes met, and within those golden depths was a flicker of hope, yet underlying it all was doubt.  A fear that she might be too far-gone for medical treatment.

-------------------------------------

_I was the one who was supposed to be strong for Tokio._

_"You are Shinsengumi.  You are strong.  But it is not that kind of strength that is important.  For my daughter, you will need to be strong in spirit.  One day, she will need you to hold firm and not falter.  You must sustain her with your strength and shield her from the evils of this world.  My daughter's life will become your own."_

_------------------------------------_

Sanosuke waited for news from Megumi.  He found his eyes drifting over to the man in front of him.

_—"She loves him."—_

Yeah…looking at the cigarette smoking man now, he could see it.  The woman had gone and taken away his snide remarks, his deadly looks and left him without words.  The Wolf of Mibu was _waiting._  Immovable as he was from that spot, the fighter suspected that even if Japan's top crime lords were congregating next door, he would remain where he was just to hear news about his wife.

Sano's mouth quirked.

_I still can't believe that guy is married._

The door slid open and Megumi stepped out, weary and a bit frazzled.  The policeman quickly put out his cigarette and stood up.  "Well?"

The doctor looked into the narrow eyes, her own sad and twinged with regret.  "Your wife will live, but I'm afraid that she lost a lot of blood.  The baby was lost and the dagger most likely inflicted irreversible damage to her uterus.  I…I'm not sure if she will ever be able to bear children again."

The man nodded in response.

"You can go in and see her, but she's resting now."  The doctor took a step forward, but stumbled and lurched into the ex-Shinsengumi's steadying arms.

Sano jumped up and took the woman off his hands.  Supporting much of her weight, he said, "C'mon, Fox.  Let's get you to bed.  You've earned it."

The policeman paused in the doorway and looked at Megumi's exhausted face.  "…Thank you."

--------------------------------

Stepping into the dark room and closing the screen behind him, Saitou took a long look at the woman resting comfortably on the futon.  How many times had he come home to a cold dinner sitting on the table and a wife asleep?  Alone, her face normally pressed into his pillow, saturating her nerves with the scent and feel of her husband.  How many times had he woken her with a hand on her shoulder or a feathery touch to her wisps of hair?

He stepped closer and felt himself smiling, despite everything.  Just a slight twitch to his lips, but he felt it in his chest.  This heady warmth was spreading throughout his body, vibrating through his muscles.

"Tokio…" he called to her and was answered only with silence.

He stood for several more moments looking at the woman who could stop a tiger with her voice alone, before crawling into the futon.  His hand slid protectively over her belly and he scooted closer to his wife's warm body.  Slowly…hands crept up to clasp the policeman's and form a protective shield over the woman's stomach.

Pressing his face into Tokio's loose hair, the Wolf of Mibu fell asleep.

-------------------------------

Morning came with the sun rising exultantly over the quiet houses.  Muscles ached and came to life as bodies unwound themselves from uncomfortable positions.  Joints cracked and heavy lids lifted.

"AUUUUGH!!!"

Kaoru leapt up from her futon, no longer in a daze.  Wide eyes darting frantically around, her feet brought her noisily to Kenshin's room.

"Kenshin!  What happened??  Is Tokio okay??"

"Yes, she is fine."

"How could you do that to me, Kenshin??  You should have woken me up to tell me!  I'll never forgive you, you jerk!"

The poor rurouni waved his hands in an attempt to calm the young woman's frantic tirade.  "Calm down, Kaoru-dono.  Tokio-san will be okay, that she will.  You seemed so tired, it would have been a shame to wake you up."

Kaoru gave him a dubious look.

"It's the truth!"

"Mmm…okay.  You're forgiven."

"Really?"

"No," at his crestfallen expression, she continued, "I'm glad Tokio's okay, but you better think twice before forgetting to tell me during life and death situations!  This time, I'll let you get away with only scrubbing the floors.  Next time, I _WON'T _be so forgiving."

_Forgiving?_  "Oro?!"

 ----------------------------------------

Kenshin was just finishing polishing up the floorboards underneath the overhang, when a pair of feet stepped before him.  He craned his neck to see Hajime Saitou and Tokio, not far behind her husband.

"Saitou-san!"

"Mm.  Himura."

The couple stepped out from beneath the awning and made a slow procession down the walkway.

"Wait!  Where do you think you're going??"  Megumi bolted from the dojo and was running down the walkway to catch up.  "Tokio is in _NO _position to travel back to Kyoto!  She's endangering her health!  You have to let her rest!"

Kenshin joined her with wide eyes.  "Saitou-san!  You're welcome to stay here until Tokio-san has regained her strength!"

The Wolf of Mibu spun around.  "Tokio-san is just fine.  Mind your own business."

The rest of the Kenshingumi, hearing the racket outside, had made a little congregation before the Saitous.  Sano pointed an accusing finger at the policeman.  "You _KNOW_ Tokio isn't up for travel, and you'd still make her take the trip??  She almost died, you stupid asshole!!!  Is this any way to show how glad you are that she's alive?  By killing her yourself??"

"What a jerk," Kaoru and Yahiko chimed together.

Before her husband mauled the whole lot of them, Tokio took a small step forward.  "Don't concern yourselves over trivial matters.  I will be fine.  Hajime will take good care of me," a slow smile spread itself over her face.  The night had taken its toll on the older woman and small creases had worn their way beneath weary eyes.

Sano snorted.  "Sounds more like drive you to an early grave."

But Kenshin merely smiled.  "Have a safe journey," he said.

"Now wait just a moment…!"  Megumi protested.

The rurouni held up  a hand to stop any further comments.  "Tokio-san is right.  It will be of no use to argue."

Beyond the dojo's threshold, a horse-drawn carriage pulled up.  The Kenshingumi watched stupidly as husband and wife plodded steadily for it.  The woman's steps were small, measured, and painstakingly gentle—taking care not to jostle herself or cause further injury.  When they were before the doors, Tokio stood silently, the perfect image of meekness.  It was to everyone's shock when the ex-Shinsengumi stretched his arms out, and with the utmost care, lifted the woman almost reverently into the carriage—one hand beneath her knees and the other holding her upright against her back.

Kenshin must have said something aloud because the policeman turned around and looked expectantly at him.  "Anou…how is Eiji doing?"

Saitou regarded him with a look for a moment.  "He's gone."

Eyes widened.  "What?"

"He ran away three months ago.  He said he needed to find out some truths on his own."

Kenshin smiled sadly.  "So…she's taken to wandering, hoping to find answers of his own.  I should have figured as much."

Kaoru blinked rapidly at the tears that misted over her eyes.  "I have to say that I'm sorry to see you go so soon, Tokio-san.  I never really got to ask you all the questions I wanted to.  It has been an honor to meet you …though I can't really say the same about your husband.  You're free to come visit whenever you like."

Yahiko eagerly added his voice to the farewell.  "And maybe you could cook for us again!  Can't expect us to stay healthy with Kaoru cooking all the time!"

"HEY!"

The rurouni gave the couple a smile.  "Though let us hope that your next visit won't be quite so adventurous."

Saitou smirked at that.  "What's this?  Those girls in the basement were quite pleased to be set free.  Are you growing tired of helping the helpless and atoning for your past sins?"

"Hajime…" came the female warning from within the carriage.

The policeman looked a bit reluctant to give in, but settled with a confident smirk.  "It seems we've overstayed our welcome.  We have things to do, so we'll get going.  I wish I could say 'it's been fun.'"  With that, he ducked into the carriage and sat himself across from his wife.

Kenshin bowed deeply to the couple.  "Goodbye.  I wish you both a safe journey and hope that I will see you again soon."

Tokio waved as the carriage lurched forward.  "We will meet again."

There were a few scattered goodbyes and soon, the couple was out of sight.  Megumi stomped off with a "stubborn man…," while Sano wandered thoughtfully through the yard.

"C'mon, Yahiko, let's go back to practice."

"Aw, do I have to?"

_I wonder why stories always depict the wolf as being alone, _Kenshin thought.  _Wolves are social creatures by nature.  They travel in packs and protect what is theirs.  Honor, Strength, Duty.  All these things your husband possesses.  It is fitting that you, Tokio Saitou, are the one to capture this unique creature of the Revolution and become as much his keeper as he is yours._

"Don't just stand there, Kenshin!!!  Get back to work!" glared Kaoru.

"Oh…I'm sorry, Kaoru-dono!!!"  And he rushed to do her bidding.

_We are both very lucky men, Saitou-san._

**THE END!!!!!**

_END NOTES:_  Sorry if it wasn't as exciting as you were hoping!  Thank you for everyone who reviewed and to those who didn't, I hope you weren't disappointed, regardless.  As of now, I don't have any plans for another chapter or a sequel, but who knows, maybe inspiration will hit, ya know?  (Though, I doubt it)  Personally, I think the story ends on a pretty good note.  There are still a few mysteries, but some things are probably not meant to be known.  (either that, or I've been negligent in my writing.  Either/or.)  ^_^

**_Silver:  _**Hey, I love happy endings as much as the next person…but sometimes a change of pace is needed.  I wasn't TOO cruel, now was I…?  ^-^

**_Cherie Dee:  _**Thanks a lot!  Nice to know I'm still updating, huh?  I'm excited to see how your A/Meg stories are going to end, so I hope your muses get caffeinated!!  Thanks a lot for the compliments!  (I went back a few days ago and reread your _What Matters Most _and had a moment of choked squealing during Ao and Meg's after-lunch scene.  Just the image of him tilting his head…^__^  It was completely awesome.)

**_Gypsy-chan:  _**Thanks so much for your kind words!  It's so nice to have such enthusiastic reviews!  Um…and about Kenshin not saying goodbye…*sweatdrop*  It wasn't so much he was ashamed or anything.  I guess I just kind of forgot!  *dodges vase*  That was my bad.

**_Illustrious Sorrow:  _**I wonder if you'll still like it after this chapter…not much really happens.  It's a very…anti-climatic ending.

**_JadeGoddess:  _**SO SORRY TO KEEP YOU WAITING!!!  It's not SO sad, is it?  Glad you stuck by it to the very end!

**_MsJadey:  _**I was so happy after reading your review!!  You're a very eloquent writer and have a way of saying things from the heart that just speaks of sincerity!  Thanks so much for everything and I hope I've covered all the bases!  *looks uncomfortable*  I can't help but feel I'm leaving some things unresolved…but I hope not!

**_Ketsueki Kyoko:  _**Thankies!  It is difficult to keep everyone happy.  Hope you're not TOO disappointed!

**_IceRain:  _**I know it's not much for a last chapter…but ah well.  Thanks for sticking to this fic until the end!  I know it's been a long wait!

**_Cherry Delight:  _**Thanks so much!  (_That Which Lingers_ was a fic I read long ago, but was one of the firsts of S/T fics I'd had the honor to read.  The first was _Wolf's Blood_ by Croik, which has remained my favorite of the S/T fics.  That one made me cry for a LONG time!)  ANYWAYS…^_^ Hope you enjoyed it!

**_Kyris:  _**Hee…thanks a lot!  I do hope you're working on _Always Then, Always Forever _AND _Dance the Death!_  I look forward to reading them both!  You're a phenomenal writer and I can't wait!

**_Kamorgana:  _**Hee hee!  I think we all secretly wish our men would make out with us and have an excuse to do so!  ^-^  Thanks for the review!

**_CardMistress Sakura:  _**It's out!  I updated!!  Are ya HAPPY??  ^-^

**_Eiko:  _**^_^  I didn't quite kill Tokio.  I know it was mean of me to give the impression, but I couldn't help myself!  I'm sorry!  I hope things were okay for you in the end!

**_Takatome Ichido:  _***sighs*  Yes.  I knew there was something slightly off about my transitions, but I just decided, "THE HECK WITH IT!!!" and posted.  Plus, I think it's also partly my format and punctuation use.  I want to find a nicer looking way to indicate separate sections.  Anyways, THANKS SO MUCH!!!  I swear, you really could get away with calling someone an incompetent moron and they would forgive you because your reviews are just too great!  I LOVE THEM!!!  Very sorry I took forever AGAIN…but it's all over!  What'll I do now..?

**_Hanet:  _**Your review left me feeling very good about myself, so THANKS!  You certainly crack me up!  Your comment about Kaoru being a bit more OOC than the others…*sweatdrop*  Yeah.  To be honest, I really don't like Kaoru all that much, so I guess I've never really seen much depth in her to begin with.  Thanks, though, every writer wants to hear that they're good at it!  ^_^  Hope the ending wasn't too happy for you!  I know how tiring they can be sometimes.

**_Syn:  _**I love your review!  It really made me smile!  It's sad, because I know EXACTLY how you feel with constantly checking up on stories…*sigh*  I am really sorry I kept you waiting (though, sometimes the payoff is great because you get so excited when the update finally comes).  THANKS AGAIN!!

**_Chaos:  _**Thanks for reading all at once!  I know it can be a bit to swallow in one go.  Sorry to keep you waiting!  Here it is, in all its glory!  CHAPTER SIX!!  (…)  Okay.  So maybe chapter six wasn't as eventful as it could have been, but whatever. ^_^;;;;

**_L.Sith:  _**For me, I guess comedy and drama have to go hand in hand.  Everything can have their little moment, but the instant when things go too far in one direction, it gets tiring.  Thanks for the review!

**_Oro?:  _**THANKS A LOT!  It's finished, so you don't have to worry, okay?  Wow…I don't know how I would have lived with myself, knowing that I had caused a black hole to form in someone…

**_aZnSwTy:  _**SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG!!  Ah, the joys of summer…

**_Yamikitsune:  _**Glad you like it!  Hope the last chapter didn't disappoint!

**_Mary-Anne:  _**You didn't have to wait long, did you?  ^_^  SO GLAD!  Thanks a lot!  I like this fic myself…which is weird because I thought I'd be sick of it by now…

**_Ro-Chan:  _**Ah, Ro, what would I do without you?  You are my strength in adversity!  (…)  It was weird because after your review, I sat down, popped in _Saiyuki, _decided I couldn't write with that on, and went to bed.  However, while lying there, I stayed up extremely late writing the conclusion to my story!  Can't say it's as great as the previous chapters, but last chapters never are.  THANKS A LOT FOR EVERYTHING!  Thanks again for the pic!  ^_~


End file.
